03767
}} is the 3,769th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 15 June, 2004. Plot Part 1 Debbie leaves Wishing Well Cottage and asks Cain if he wants to check her face for make-up. At the Post Office, Donna is telling Viv and Bob about the broken statue. Viv tells Donna she needs her to work at the café. Bob tells Donna that Danny probably fancies her if he paid for the statue out of his own pocket. At Holdgate Farm, Tom is getting angry with his new temporary PA. Jimmy says he will find a new one. Jimmy thinks that the problem is Charity. Syd and Viv are talking in the Café. Syd notices that Edna has fallen asleep. Viv tells Edna that she should see a doctor. Ashley finds Debbie waiting outside Brook Cottage. Debbie asks to come into the house and look for a bracelet that she has lost. Debbie asks Ashley questions about Niamh and Ethan. At the Antiques Barn, Donna admits to Rodney that she broke the statue. Rodney refuses to take Donna's money and tells Donna to take Danny out for a meal. Niamh and Ethan are in the Post Office talking about Niamh's life in Africa. Niamh tells Viv that she may move back to England if Ethan doesn't join her in Africa. Ethan and Niamh leave the Post Office. Ethan asks why Niamh told him that she would be home for good. Niamh says she never promised anything. Jarvis is in the garden at Tug Gyhll. He asks Edna how the cough medicine is. Jarvis tells Edna that he has finished making the coffin. Edna tells Jarvis she might go and look at it later. Cain is in the Woolpack. Chas tells Cain that Charity ended up the way she did because of her father. Cain asks Chas if she knows which boy it is that Debbie likes. Ethan and Niamh are in the Woolpack. Niamh tells Ethan that she had made her mind up about staying in Africa before she came back home. Niamh tells Ethan she regrets coming home. Niamh and Ethan leave. Debbie tries to talk to Ethan but he tells her that it's none of her business. Part 2 At Holdgate Farm, Tom gets angry and tells the temp to go home. Matthew accuses Tom of getting angry because he is upset about Charity. At Tug Gyhll, Jarvis is showing Len and Edna the coffin that he has made for Len. Jarvis suggests that Len keeps the coffin at Jacobs Fold, Len refuses. They both look at Edna, but she leaves and tells them that she is not planning on needing a coffin anytime soon. Jarvis asks Len for £10 from the bet that they had. Len says that the coffin wouldn't hold his weight so they test it with a heavy bag. The coffin breaks. In the Woolpack, Cain is at the bar. Donna walks in and goes to sit with Zoe. Donna suggests they talk and get to know each other better, seeing as they are practically sister's in-law. Debbie arrives at the Woolpack and tells Chas that she thinks the girlfriend of the boy she like's is on her way out. Chas tells Debbie to get in the back because Cain is in the toilet. Cain tells Chas that he is going to Hotten to find out who Debbie's bloke is and leaves the Woolpack. Debbie tells Chas that she thinks she has a chance with the boy she likes. Chas helps Debbie put on some make-up on the condition that she removes it all before she goes home. Ashley leaves Brook Cottage and finds Ethan outside in his car. Ethan tells Ashley of Niamh's plans to go back to Africa and how he wanted her to stay in England so they could get married and have children. Niamh arrives and Ashley leaves. Niamh and Ethan apologise to one another. Ethan says he won't get in the way of Niamhs plans. Sadie arrives at Holdgate Farm having just been to the Health Club. Jimmy complains that it costs a fortune. Tom arrives and tells Jimmy, Sadie and Matthew that he won't be attending the meeting and will be out for the rest of the day. Matthew accuses Sadie of interfering. Syd sees Scott in the village and asks him how his relationship with Zoe is going. Scott says that Zoe likes him to help with the kids. Syd tells Scott that woman generally like champagne and chocolates. Scott arrives at the Woolpack. Donna tells Scott that she was getting to know Zoe better. Scott and Zoe leave. Chas asks Debbie who the boy is that she likes. Debbie refuses to tell her, but Chas says she'll find out. At Home Farm, Scott and Zoe are talking about being a family. Scott kisses Zoe but she says she has to do the dinner. Scott says that later, Zoe will tell him that she is too tired. Tom arrives at Pear Tree Cottage. He gives Charity her wages but they start to argue about Charity's opinion of Sadie. Charity tells Tom that they cannot be friends until he admits that he wronged her. Tom leaves. In the Woolpack, Donna and Danny decide to go to Hotten and go clubbing. Debbie walks into the Woolpack and starts to talk to Ethan. Chas says that she would never have encouraged Debbie if she knew it was Ethan that she fancied. Cain arrives at the Woolpack and sees Debbie with make-up on. He tries to push past Bob and Chas to get to Debbie. Bob tells Cain to leave the Woolpack. Cain tells Debbie that if he catches her with a boy, they are both dead. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes